Although applicable in principal to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of beamforming of wireless devices.
In modern wireless communication systems the communication between the single devices is optimized by beamforming or beamsteering.
During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is therefore necessary to thoroughly test the beamsteering capabilities of the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations.
Especially with beamforming devices it is therefore necessary to position the test antennas in a plurality of different positions around the respective device under test.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a versatile test equipment for beamforming capable devices.